callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Gideon2054
Siema ludziska Ale dziwne :f Kurde idiota nie wie co znaczy słowo stary dobry Cod i jakieś mody z obrzydliwą grafiką wstawia do legendy Ludzie na serio nie mają nic do roboty... Niezależni eksperci w akcji... Luje nie napisali artykułu o Polsce! Cała prawda o wrestlingu! Jak chcecie wiedzieć, interesuję się starymi konsolami i grami :D (bez hejtów proszę, każdy ma jakieś zainteresowanie C: ) Czemu super Mario Bros. 2 zyskał tak dużo hejtów? To najlepszy mario na NESa przecie. Nazwa na steamie: yikfneef (czy jakoś tak xD) A na Originie: zabojczy345 Ja tu się tak służyłem wiki a w nagrodę administrator uważa mnie za wroga... LUDZIE LUDZIE, MAM SZANSĘ NA WYGRANIE 3DSa, WSPIERAJCIE MNIE W TYCH TRUDNYCH (I DŁUGICH) CHWILACH. Już nieważne, nie wiem co z tym konkursem a gościu z allegro w**ał mnie. A już grę kupiłem. Spróbuję drugi raz. Mam niebieski nick :D Może to nie to samo co admowanie ale mam niebieski nick :D Ale mam zajebiszcze tło :D Nie za jasne nie za ciemne ^^ Ale jestem cziter o.o Jakąś małą czcionkę mam podczas pisania komentarzy O.o Lajtar znowu zapomniał o wiki, jaki ham. Jak obejrzałem reklamę Infinite Warfare to chciałem się zabić :( Mgranz nie wie co to przyjemność i rozrywka i wprowadza jakąś ch****ą szywną zasadę "encyklopedyczności" (jakby to była k****** wikipedia) Czemu ludzie są tacy dziwni i popierają wszystko co powie AVGN? Nawet gdyby stworzono super ekstra grę a on by narzekał to ci go popiorą? Łał, co mnie nagle napadła wena do pisania artów :/ Ramirez, Destroy that nuke with this chicken! * Fidel Castro 1926-2016thumb|Anomy w akcji thumb|Dobrze mu tak >:D Gierosy które mam *Kol of Dijuti Jedynka - 10/10, co tu gadać. Najlepsza z serii :D *Dobra Dwójka - 9/10, mniejszy realizm niż w poprzedniej, ale fajne. Polecam używać karabinów. *Magiczna Trójka - 9/10, razem z jedynką najlepsza część z serii. Szkoda że mało misji i ta kampania polska... *Nowoczesna Czwórka - 9/10, no i razem z jedynką i trójką najlepsza część. Wspaniałe przeniesienie nas w czasy nowoczesne, no i jak na 10 letnią grę nadal dobrze pod względem graficznym wygląda. *Słaby Powrót Do Dzisiejszych Starców - 5/10, czemu usunięto Brytyjską kampanię? za co? Bez niej gra jest nużąca i po pewnym czasie nie wiadomo jaką misję wybrać. Poza tym po śmierci Sulivana kampania amerykańska była taka dziwna. Skoro Roebuck przejął po nim obowiązki dowódcy to czemu Miller nie został kapralem? Przecież był częścią The Old Breed. A rosyjska to też dziwna. W czym się tak wyróżniał Dmitrij że nie był mięsem armatnim jak wszyscy? Ale koniec gadania ocenę podwyższyłem za gib i czasami ciekawe części misji. *Sequel Świetnej Czwórki - 7/10, bronie jeszcze mogą być, kampania świetna ale lepiej albo pominąć Nic po Rosyjsku albo do nikogo nie strzelać. Poza tym całkiem ciekawe misje. Ale tej śmierci Allena i innych to sobie nie zapomnę *Czarna Operacja - 5/10, chyba w tej grze zabijanie fajnych postaci zaczęło rosnąć na potęgę. Swift, Bowman, Reznow, Siergiej. I ten realizm. *Obrzydliwy Koniec Nowoczesnej Wojny - 6/10, okropnie mi się zabijało z tych broni. Głupie zakończenie serii i wolałem już te misje Delta niż TF. Ale Spec Opsy na poziomie (szkoda że nie mogę w nie zagrać bo pobrałem z pewnych stron i mi już od roku nie działa cała gra), jak kupię Trylogię to może zachęcę jakiegoś kumpla do pogrania :D Ale tych śmierci Soapa, Jurego i Kamarowa to ja sobie nie odpuszcze *Pierwszy Krok W Nowoczesność - 7/10, to ta gra zapoczątkowała tą nowoczesność, ale fajna. ze względu na: Możliwość wybrania sobie broni, różne zakończenia i fajny celownik podobny do holograficznego z czwórki. Poza tym w multi są boty z którymi fajnie się gra. *Duuuchyyyy... - 3/10, zakończenie rozwala. *Ostatnia Część Serii Którą Kupiłem - 5/10, nie pociągła mnie... Ale miała fajne momenty jak: Możliwość zobaczenia głównego bohatera (klnę się na was IW) i fajne super skakanie. Poza tym, niektóre misje nie były złe... A przez samą grę polubiłem Coda. * Miejsce na hejty krytykę Jak coś ci we mnie nie pasuje i chcesz mi to powiedzieć wal tutaj Top 10 gier z serii #Call of Duty #Call of Duty 3 #Call of Duty 4 #Call of Duty 2 #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 #Call of Duty: Black Ops #Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare #Call of Duty: World at War Top 10 broni 1. PM63 (wiadomo) 2. Kałach 3. ACR 4. MP5 5. G36C 6. Bal-27 7. M27 8. STINGER M7 9. M4 10. Colt Top 3 postaci Classic #Moody #Pawłow #Price Dwójka #Price #Myers #Wolski Trójka #Guzzo #Papa Jack #Ingram WaW #Reznow #Sullivan #Pyle MW #Price #Gaz #Nikołaj Black Ops I i II (lata 80.) #Woods #Weaver #Swift Black Ops II (nowoczesność) #Harper #Briggs #Chloe Ghosts #Riley #Rorke #Merrick AW #Gideon #Irons #Torres Ulubione mapy multi Nuketown - mała mapa, ale to czyni ją jedną z najlepszych. Jest tu dużo miejsca do nabijania zabić (m.in. autobus) oraz łatwo można przejąć "połowę" przeciwnika. Ale jest jeden wielki minus - jako że mapa jest mała to gdy serie ofiar pójdą w ruch to jest istny koszmar... Firing Range - moje serce podbiło wiele miejsc dla snajperów. Praktycznie całą grę spędzam na wieży oficerskiej i serie ofiar nabijam :D poza tym dla tych co nie lubią korzystać ze snajperek jest dużo miejsc w których można nabić parę zabić. Przyjacielowie Kto chce niech siem wpisze :D *x0FFL1N3x *Matinho24 *Print90 Inne serie w które lubię grać *WWE *BF *Sonic *Rayman *James Bond *Medal of Honor *WoT *Watch Dogs Mój wymarzony skład bohaterów w Codzie <3 *Price (MW) *Gideon *Alex Mason *i David Mason *Gaz *Soap *Wiktor Reznow *Harper *Sandman *Dunn *Overlord jako ogólny dowódca RIP postacie które lubię * *Ghost * *Roach * *Soap * *Oddział Metal * * * *Gaz * *Allen * *Reznow * *Hudson * *Bowman * *Price z II Wojny * *Griggs * *Kamarow * *Juri * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * TOP 5 najgorszych gier wszechczasów 5. Dr. Jekyll i Mr. Hyde - a więc tak. Idziesz doktorkiem do kościoła ale nie wiadomo dlaczego każdy chce cię zabić. Gdy ludzie cię zestresują na maksa zmieniasz się w Hydea i załatwiasz demony. Gra ma dwa zakończenia: Z ledwością dochodzisz Jekylem do kościoła a naprzeciwko budynku pojawia się napis End. Żeby zdobyć dobre zakończenie Hydem idziesz do kościoła, załatwiasz bossa i zmieniasz w Jekkyla i nagle wszyscy znikają. Nie ma bombermanów, Banshee, Beczek. Nic. Idziesz do kościoła. Pojawia się cutscenka jak doktorek i narzeczona biorą ślub, pojawia się napis End ale nagle uderza piorun, napis jest odwrócony i widzimy Hyde'a z krzyżem. Dziwne jak nic. Niektórzy nazywają to Walking Simulator 88'. Na NESa. 4. Action 52 - zbiór 52 gier na NESa. Każda jest crapowata i każda ma glicze. Opiszę tutaj kilka: Nie pamiętam nazwy - wspinasz się jakimś klaunem i co byś nie zrobił i tak oberwiesz (załątwisz przeciwnika lub nawet kasę podniesiesz!) po pewnym czasie gra się zatrzymuje i ekran zamienia się na jakieś coś przypominającego typową gierę z Atari 2600. Pseudo Ninja Gaiden - jak powiedziałem. Nie muszę się rozpisywać Ooze - za przejście tego oferowali 100000 dolarów ale nie dało się przejść (jak wszystkiego z tego czegoś) Cheetahmen - podobno główna atrakcja ale ładnie zmieszało się z resztą. Fabuła (!) jest głupia. Jakiegoś chłopca wciągają do telewizora człowiekolwy i nimi kierujesz. O ile pierwszy poziom przejdziesz to drugi jest niemożliwy bo twój bohater jest za duży i łatwo może oberwać. Jak chcesz zobaczyć więcej gier to łapaj to (część pierwsza) i to (część druga) 3.Hong Kong 97 - A więc fabułę pomijam bo i tak nie ma co się o niej rozpisywać. Grasz na logu cocacoli i innych pierdół jakimś randomowym ludzikiem który z ręki strzela do randomowych ludzików którzy strzelają do niego z ręki. Logiczne, czyż nie? Walka z głową Xiana Dopinga (czy jak mu tam) jest komiczna ze względu na to że walczysz tylko z jego głową która się po całym ekranie rusza. Gdy zginiesz (co trudne w sumie nie jest) gra wyśle cię do... Obrazka jakiegoś martwego murzyna (Print mówi że to nasz zmarły bokser ale ja się nie znam) i jakiś żółty napis (zapomniałem jaki). Chyba już wszystko o tej grze powiedziałem i dziwię się że miałem ochotę się rozpisywać. Gra na SNESa. A w ogóle to w filmiku wprowadzającym podobno można zdjęcie więźniów Auschwitz (ale zamazane). Coś za dużo polskich akcentów.... Aha i nasz główny cel to zabicie 1,2 miliarda fragów to twórcy zapewnili nam prawie 40 lat zapewnionej rozrywki :) 2. Crazy Bus - .........................nie wiem co powiedzieć. Jak to mówił Print "Gra to czynność o ustalonych zasadach ale tutaj tego nie ma" i tu ma rację. Przestraszyłem się tekstu o muzyce powodującej zawał to specjalnie trochę ściszyłem ale nadal byłem blisko śmierci... Dobra wim. Wybierasz autobus (który ma nawet ładne zdjęcie) i jedziesz nim przez parę sekund na jakiejś krótkiej drodze a jak przejedziesz zaczynasz od nowa (...). A same autobusy to mają tylko zmienione kolorki... po prostu nie wiem jaki schizofrenik na to wpadł. 1. Plumbers Don't Wear Ties - The killer of 3DO. Jak oglądałem Matta Ezero to nawet tego gówna nie oglądnąłem do końca i przewinąłem do werdyktu. Po prostu nie wiem jak to można stworzyć. To nie jest gra, to film porno na konsolę. Nie wiem ale nie zamierzam w to klikać nigdy więcej Kanały na jutjubie które lubię (sory za kopiowanie od ciebie Print :P) *Matt Ezero *GameArmy (dawniej SuperGamingArena) *Mikeyboss182 (mimo iż ostatni filmik zrobił w 2013, to nadal się udziela) *GameSprout (rozśmieszy każdego ponuraka i najsmutniejszego człowieka na świecie, już cię nie będzie obchodziło że pół godziny temu straciłeś rodzinę i zostałeś z długami i głodnym psem!) *Gaming History Source *Gaming Palooza Empire *Tofig Szamkalow *Sandro MacTavish *LottaHumor Dziwne gry dla mnie Pit Fighter - taki pre Mortal Kombat. dziwne, gra nigdy pewnie popularności nie zdobyła. Ale chociaż wydano porty na np. Super Nintendo Big Rigs - nie ma muzyki, tekstury niedokończone (można przez nie przejeżdżać), glicze, słaba grafika, brak jakiegoś championship mode'u, nie ma rywali ale "You're winner" wszystko ratuje. Chociaż oglądałem jednego gościa który podczas jazdy spotkał rozwalony helikopter i uznał że akcja dzieje się w jakiejś alternatywnej przyszłości gdzie nasz kkierowca jest jedyną żywą istotą. To by wyjaśniało brak jakiejś konkurencji. Spirit of Speed 1937 - no i tu przechodzimy do pytania... JAK LJN 5 LAT PO ICH UPADKU STWORZYŁO GRĘ? spekuluje się do dziś ale gra jest... no... crapowata i to nie był kolorowy koniec dla tęczy. słaba grafa, za zbyt trudne AI, brak muzyki, długi czas ładowania i wiele więcej Duźo Soniców na Game Geara - żeby gracze nie narzekali że nie wychodzą gry na Mega Drive'a to się robiło jakieś g...a. Mogli chociaż zrobić więcej na Master Systema. Sonic 3D Blast - jak na Genesisa grafika ok, level design najgorszy jaki mógł być, głupie walki z bossami (jak niby skoczyć centralnie w szybę czy gdzie tam?!), muzyka przeciętna i co to ma być za okrzyk "SEGA" na początku?! Superman 64 - Man of Steel by uratować swoich przyjaciół przelatuje przez kółka...? I zakończenie jak na crapowatą grę przystało jest crapowate... Swamp Thing - komiksy i film są dobre ale grę na NESa zwalili. Nie ma co się rozpisywać bo nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć Ardennes Offensive - crapowaty FPS. Grafika wygląda jak zrobiona z kartonu. Brak jakiegokolwiek sensu i faktycznie tylko przechodzisz misję za misją. Pasek życia traci się niesamowicie szybko ALE MA JEDEN WIELKI PLUS: otóż główna postać jest leworęczna. Co z tego że wygląda to straasznie miernie. Chociaż nikt mi nie wmówi że leworęczna postać grywalna jest niemożliwa do zrobienia skoro jakiejś grupce trzylatków się to udało. W ogóle to dla niektórych gra ma więcej plusów i potrafią ją ocenić na 6/10, ponieważ to na tym się wychowali i tylko w to godzinami nawalali. Ale to jedynie kwestia gustu i nostalgii. Sonic exe (tak wim, fanowskie ale co z tego) - no co? po prostu komuś się nudziło to wpadł na taki pomysł :P no ale żeby takie coś wstawić do mojej ukochanej serii :< i rozwaliło mi to mózg na maksa :< Gry które lubię The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Genesis i SNES) - wersja na Genesisa jest fajna ze względu na dużo rozwałki i tryb co-op, ale SNES ma grafikę jak z serialu i więcej fabuły. Obie wersje są super <3 Sonic 06 (czekam na hejty) - to ze względu na muzykę i fabułę Rayman Classic (GBC, PS) - wersja na GBC jest fajna, nie wiem dlaczego ludzie jej nie lubią. a PS... <3 WWF Royal Rumble (SNES) - muzyka, roster, grafika... wszystko piękne <3 Super Mario Bros 1 & 2 (NES, SNES) - pierwsza część to cudo, za dużo by gadać <3 a dwójka mimo że to plagiat z Doki Doki Panic (to ze względu na to te hejty) jeszcze lepsza <3 a jeszcze jak zrobiono port na snesa z ulepszoną grafą...:D Spider Man and Venom:Maximum Carnage i Venom/Spider Man: Separation Anxiety - dużo muszę mówić? Po prostu zajepip beat'em up w którym nie wspinasz się co sekundę na budynki. Batman Returns (SNES) - najlepsza ze wszystkich wersji gry, solidny beat'em up i tyle Streets of Rage - jeden z najlepszych beat'em upów w historii. Nie da się tego opisać a więc łapajcie (jeśli rozumiecie angielski) Sonic Generations - gameplay, muzyka, grafika wszysto bardzo dobrze wykonane tylko szkoda że taka krótka LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - część mojego dzieciństa. To na tym razem z CoDem 3 się wychowałem. Time Crisis 1 i 2 (PS1, PS2) - jeden z niewielu dzisiaj rail shooterów i jeden z niewielu tak wspaniałych! do dziś uważam że jedynka i dwójka to najlepsze części. Rayman 2 (PS1 i GBC) - JW, PSowa może zmieniona (800 lumów, inna walka z bossem, dialogi w języku ludzkim) ale to czyni ją najlepszą. Sunday Funday & Menace Beach - grafa jak na NESa świetna, za trudna, level design może być a muzykę też zostawmy w spokoju. Ale ją lubie T2: The Arcade Game (SNES) - wersja snesowa najlepiej oddaje klimaty arcade. grafika fantastyczna, level design i muzyka też. nie ma co się rozpisywać robota na medal i już. Rayman 3 (GBA) - mam ją jeszcze. Uwielbiam ją i nie mogę się doczekać na DSa ^^ WWE Survivor Series (GBA) - śmieszna grafa ogólnie. Tylko żeby jakoś fajnie walczyć musisz normalnie koło siebie mieć kartkę ze sterowaniem bo inaczej walka będzie wyglądała tak: 328462834 uderzeń, 3424927 rzutów i kilka duszeń by pokonać przeciwnika (ja tak miałem, serio). Battlefield Hardline - w porównaniu do Coda twórcy nie idą w 3000 rok tylko zmieniają temat. I to mi się właśnie podoba. Sunsetriders - Mało o niej wiem ale fajnie wygląda Pitfall! - jedna z klasyków NoVision na A2600. Uwielbiam ją River Raid - JW Battlefield 3 - ładny przykład jak EA niszczy NoVision. Tą grę podobno uznaje się za początek 8 generacji WWF/WWE Smackdown (cała seria) - świetne, minusów ze świecą szukać. Szkoda że wtedy było faworyzowanie Sony. Wolfenstein 3D - nie wiem czy muszę dużo mówić. Wszystkie wersje fajne tylko SNESowa trochę ssie. Ale nadal mozna się cieszyć że na tę konsolę wydano jakiegoś FPSa Doom (1993) - jw. i widać że nintendo przestało wtedy cenzurować i na Super Nintendo fajny port wyszedł... American Gladiators (NES) - jeśli ktoś jako dzieciak oglądał American Gladiators wie o co chodzi :) masz pięć konkurencji i jak je przejdziesz gra ci daje kolejne (tylko ze jedna konkurencja The Wall to istny Game Over Screen xD). Szkoda że wersje na SNESa trochę zwalono. Quantum of Solace & Blood Stone - My names is Bond... James Bond! Dziwne to że NoVision tak niszczy Coda a Dżejmy Bondy im się udały. Ale mniejsza giery fajne i Qunatum jest o wiele lepszy od Stona <3 Sonic the Hedgehog & Sonic 3 and Knuckles - po prostu klasyczne Sonici (sorry nie wiem jak się odmienia :P) Sniper Elite - killcam, muszę dużo mówić? Angry Birds - tak tak na tableta ale przyjemnie się w nią gra. Niektóre poziomy są nawet trudne Tiny Thief - JW Dużo Legosów - nie wiem, po prostu je kocham. Boss - kolejna na tableta. Szeroka gama broni do załatwienia tytułowego szefa, fajne mniejsze easter eggi w postaci elementów otoczenia i świetnie skonstrowane miejsca tortur. Spośród wszystkich czterech uważam że dwójka jest najlepsza Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault - mam z darmowej oferty na Originie. Lubię ją ale niestety utknąłem na 2 poziomie.